1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to imaging systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an intraoral imaging system for use in dental applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intraoral imaging systems are generally used in the fields of dentistry and orthodontics to capture video and still images during examinations and procedures in dental operatories. Intraoral imaging systems generally include a camera located along the distal end of an elongated apparatus. The camera is fixed relative to the apparatus which requires the operator to articulate the entire apparatus within a patient's mouth to capture a desired image or video. A prism is used to redirect the light reflecting off of nearby surfaces toward the remotely-located camera. This arrangement results in a limited field of operation for the camera. As a result, current imaging systems do not allow images to be captured in the distal direction which is useful for looking down a patient's throat, as well as allowing types of dental images not possible with current imaging systems. Some current imaging systems utilize software that is configured to accept data from a USB cable input directly from a video chip, such as the eMPIA® chip by eGalax_eMPIA Technology Inc. One disadvantage in using a USB cable to transmit images is the limited effective length of USB cables. Other current imaging systems wirelessly transmit image data. In this arrangement, a video chip is included in the hand-held device. Since the video chip is digital, the image data is sent wirelessly to the receiver in digital form, resulting in a large amount of data to be sent to the receiver where the receiver must process the data signal and convert it into a USB form before transmitting it to the computer imaging device. Actuating the still image capture feature of these cameras requires the operator to press downwardly on the apparatus. The downward application of force on the apparatus has been known to cause unintentional movement of the camera, which results in image distortion or capturing the wrong or unintended image. As a result, intraoral imaging systems known in the related art suffer from the deficiencies of fixed cameras; namely cumbersome articulation requirements and non-ergonomic still image capture capabilities. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an intraoral imaging system that overcomes these deficiencies. More specifically, there is a need in the related art for an intraoral imaging system that includes a camera module that articulates within the device. There is also a need in the related art for an intraoral imaging system that provides greater ergonomic still image capture capabilities.